The Bucket List
by SSDgirl24
Summary: A short fluffy piece solely on Oliver's proposal that I believe (according to some of my dialogue) I wrote after Home Again. It was pre To the Altar and I was just imagining it already. So here is my take on the proposal using a favorite POstables past reference.


**Anything you recognize is a reference to a past Signed Sealed Delivered Movie and does not belong to me but Martha** **Williamson. All of this was inspired by her words, and characters. Enjoy!**

The Bucket List

"Miss McInerney if I recall, you briefly mentioned once that one of the items on your bucket list was riding in a balloon over Stockholm?"

"You remembered ? How did you... oh no Oliver... no."

"Miss McInerney this might surprise you, but I have always listened to you, and I donʼt believe in coincidences you know."

"Yes Oliver, I know."

"Well, then I think it is no coincidence that our latest letter has brought us to none other than Stockholm Sweden. And I think it is no coincidence that we just happened to stumble upon balloon rides right near our destination."

"You didnʼt just stumble upon these Oliver. We had to drive ten miles. I wouldnʼt exactly call that right near our destination."

"Well I may have had Norman do a little research for me before we left."

"So what exactly are we doing here Oliver?"

"We are taking a balloon ride Miss McInerney." Oliver and Shane stood in line waiting for the next available guide to take them up. The guide showed them to their balloon and explained all the controls. Taking Shaneʼs hand the couple that had been going steady for two years now, boarded the giant hot air balloon. They slowly drifted up into the clouds, the ground below them getting farther and farther away. Shane looked out of their little basket in awe. "Miss McInerney why did you want to do this so much?"

"Well, my dad used to travel to Stockholm all the time for his work. We never made it to the hot air balloons though, so I made it a goal of mine to do it someday. I guess to sort of... honor him."

"Oh, well is it all that you imagined?"

"Itʼs better Oliver." Shane sighed.

"I mean look at this view," she said as she looked into Oliverʼs eyes.

"Miss McInerney isnʼt the view behind you," Oliver chuckled.

"Well thereʼs a good view here too," she said as she closed the distance between her and Oliverʼs lips. They turned to look at the sunset. As they stood at the edge of the basket Oliver put his arm around Shane, holding her close. He was more content than heʼd ever been standing in that hot air balloon with her, gazing at the sunset. Shane was content too. She had waited for this feeling with Oliver since the day she met him. All of a sudden, she got a sudden chill as Oliver withdrew his arm from around her. She glanced over at him, but he had just turned around to adjust the heat with the guide. Shane continued to look out across the valleys and hills below, taking in the beauty of what is known as Stockholm. Shane temporarily paused her sightseeing to turn around and check on Oliver. He was no longer standing there pulling on ropes and adjusting the heat. But it only took her a moment to realize where he was and what he was doing, or more like what he was holding…?

"Oliver? What?"

"Shane, I have come to the realization that I need you. I love you Shane and that is why I need to ask you, Shane McInerney... will you marry me?" Crying tears of joy Shane managed to squeak out a yes.

"Yes. Yes, Oliver!" Oliver stood up and put the ring on Shaneʼs finger. He didnʼt hesitate to kiss her. First he stood there kissing her with her hands in his, but then he couldnʼt take it anymore. Shane was thinking the same thing, it was time to be engulfed by Oliver - by his warmth and his love. Shane wrapped her arms around Oliverʼs neck making a more passionate embrace. Oliver caressed her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they finally released their lips they just stood there holding each other. Shane was the first to speak, though she was still a little breathless."I love you Oliver."

"I love you Shane."

"I canʼt believe you remembered and you did all this."

"Shane I have loved you for so long before even I knew and before you knew. It was the reason I wanted you to be my dance partner, the reason I bought you a porch swing, and the reason I bought your old home."

"Oliver I always knew you loved me. We just couldnʼt be together because well, youʼre Oliver OʼToole... and you were married. But Oliver you were the one that was oblivious this whole time. Assuming that your intentions and mine were not in concert - remember that? Oliver, the reason I kept extra Yoo-hoo stored behind the counter at the Mailbox Grille, the reason I didnʼt want to stop dancing with you, the reason why I always wanted you to come fix my porch swing, the reason I kept your pen, Oliver I did all those things because I had feelings for you this whole time!"

"Miss McInerney Iʼm sorry for the circumstances that we have been through. I am quaintly old school and you know I had to stay loyal to my wife even though it didnʼt seem like a marriage. I had to wait until the divorce was finalized and you know that."

"Oliver I was never suggesting you not stay true to your wife. I know you needed that closure. You did the right thing Oliver. You always do the right thing, but moving on…"

"Shane you are the one I love. It is no mistake that you were transferred to the dead letter office instead of direct line operations. You didnʼt transfer that day when Andrea came in because... well because..."

"Because I had already met you Oliver. And I have Becky to thank. I should probably go call her. Sheʼll be so happy, and she has to be one of my bridesmaids!"

"Yes, I will have us returned to the ground then. We should call Norman and Rita too and see how sheʼs doing. Have you heard any news yet?"

"No, nothing yet. But Iʼll call and check in. We should go back to the hotel too. Our flight leaves at 9:00, we need to get to the airport."

"Yes of course." Shane kissed Oliver one more time before they landed gently on the ground. They walked off into the field of balloons and Shane made a phone call to Becky. Oliver stood out of earshot looking up at the sky, waiting for his lady to finish. All he heard was a bunch of occasional squeals and every time he looked over, Miss McInerney was beaming or laughing. After hanging up with Becky, Shane was giddy with excitement and couldnʼt wait to call Rita too. "Rita how are you doing?"

"Oh Iʼm okay. Iʼm exhausted and I just want this baby to come out already. But Norman is here with me, heʼs giving me a foot massage right now. Whatʼs up?"

"Well our flight leaves in two hours. I just wanted to check in and see how youʼre doing."

"Did you deliver the painting?"

"Yes very successfully actually. It is back home safe and sound. Actually, Rita I have some news."

"Okay?"

"So they have hot air balloons in Stockholm and Oliver remembered that riding in a balloon over Stockholm was on my bucket list, so we took a hot air balloon ride and...

"Oh that sounds like so much fun! That is so cool Shane!"

"Yeah, but wait thereʼs more. Oliver actually... uhhhh he actually ummm, he proposed."

"Oh Shane thatʼs amazing! Congratulations! Iʼm so happy for you guys. — (Norman - Oliver and Shane are engaged!) He says congratulations too! Oh come home soon so we can have a party and I can see your ring!"

"Okay Rita, thank you! When I get back we need to have a girls night okay?"

"Yeah okay sure! See you soon Shane! Tell Oliver we said congrats and hi! Have a safe flight."

"Okay I will Rita. Tell Norman to take care. Call us as soon if thereʼs any news. Oh, and Rita, youʼre going to be my maid of honor."

"Really, oh Shane that is such an honor, thank you!"

"Okay I have to go, see you soon Rita, bye."

"Oh, bye Shane!" Shane walked hand in hand with Oliver back to the car. Although they had reverted to holding hands lately to be "more modern", as Shane put it, it was really because she just liked Oliverʼs strong hands. But Oliver, in the spur of the moment, decided that he wanted his fiancé as close to him as possible so he held out his arm and she linked hers through it so that their sides were touching. They walked like this back to the car and Oliver opened the car door for Shane. They drove back to the hotel and went to their separate rooms to pack their things so they could get to the airport. Oliverʼs room was across from Shaneʼs so that he could "easily collect her" as he stated when they arrived. Shane thought that very amusing. She had been sounding like Oliver for quite some time and he had been sounding like her. Neither one of them realized how much of an influence they had on each other. Shane finished packing first and waited in the lobby for Oliver. She sat with her skinny vanilla latte in hand and a Steamboat Americano for Oliver. Oliver emerged from his room and seeing that Shane had already left, made his way down in the elevator to the lobby. Shane stood in front of the fireplace holding two coffee cups with her yellow suitcase at her side. Oliver couldnʼt help but chuckle a little at this sight. Shane handed him his coffee and they walked out to the car. Oliver always insisted on driving since he was a "gentleman after all." He never failed to open the door for Shane. Shane knew she had found and fell in love with the perfect gentleman - a good man and the right man.

Oliver and Shane boarded their plane with their seats next to each other. Shane was too tired to keep up any stimulating conversation, so instead she fell asleep with her head resting on Oliverʼs shoulder. Before, this might have made Oliver uncomfortable, because other than that time at the Denver Mercy Hospital, Shane and Oliver had never been so content that they could rest on each other. But now Oliver didnʼt mind Shaneʼs presence on his shoulder. In fact he rather liked it - and wanted it. It made him feel ever closer to his bride to be. They landed and Oliver gently woke up Shane. They found Oliverʼs car and drove back to the DLO. Rita and Norman couldnʼt meet them because Rita was almost due and she had to stay at home. They just wanted to collect any leftover work they missed while they were in Sweden and then they were going to sit on Shaneʼs porch swing and talk for awhile. Shane was looking forward to a quiet evening with the man she loved.

When they reached Shaneʼs house they left their bags in the car and walked up the steps to Shaneʼs grand front porch - elegantly decorated with a matching porch swing from Oliver as an early birthday present a few years ago. They sat down in unison - sides touching. Shane looked at Oliver and closed the distance for good measure. There was one thing Holly was right about, and that was that Oliver can kiss. Shane then intertwined her fingers with Oliverʼs and rested her head on his shoulder once more."This is my favorite place in the whole world you know," Shane sighed.

"Weʼve had a lot of memories here. Iʼm glad you like it because it is my favorite gift Iʼve ever given."

"When I said it was better than the one I had as a little girl, I meant it Oliver. Even with no view of the Potomac. It wasnʼt the view that made the swing special, it was the time. The time you gave it to me and the time we spent on it. And now itʼs who I sit on it with, and Oliver there is no one I would rather sit on this swing with than you."

"I will have to second that Miss McInerney. Iʼm always happy to fix it, but I do prefer sitting on it more, especially with you. So do you like your ring?"

"Oliver itʼs beautiful, but itʼs not the ring that matters to me. Itʼs..." Shane broke down, finally realizing the fullness of what that ring on her left hand represented. It overwhelmed her with emotion."Itʼs that I get to spend my life with you Oliver that matters. You know me better than anyone. Thank you for today Oliver. I really enjoyed our balloon ride."

"So did I... Shane. And Iʼm glad that I get to spend my life with you because sometimes I need to dance and, well, I only dance with you." Tears started flowing for Shane once more.

"Now I donʼt have to say when Rita and Norman get married but I can say when... when we get married... you have to dance the first dance with me."

"Yes of course Shane. We'll be the bride and groom," Oliver chuckled.

"Oliver you know this means Iʼm future Mrs. OʼToole now right?"

"Yes I wonʼt be able to call you Miss McInerney any longer, and that might take some getting used to, but I think I like the sound of Mrs. OʼToole a little more." Oliver winked.

"Was Holly... was she ever...?"

"Miss McInerney you will be the first and last Mrs. OʼToole." Shane beamed from ear to ear.

"Oliver whoʼs going to be your best man?"

"Oh, Norman I suppose. I thought I would ask him. I was his at his wedding after all."

"Well I wasnʼt sure if you would ask your dad."

"My dad, well he has another position already."

"Oh, whatʼs that?"

"He is walking you down the aisle. Since your dad uhh passed away, I asked my father to cover for him. I hope you donʼt mind."

"Oliver," Shane mumbled through tears "that would be so lovely. Of course I donʼt mind. Thank you Oliver. You know I love your dad."

"Well he is quite fond of you too. He thinks youʼre perfect for me. Oh, and Dale does too. I havenʼt told her weʼre engaged yet, but I will soon."

"Oliver youʼre dad was always our biggest fan. He saw our potential when no one else did. He taught you well Oliver. Iʼm sure he is very proud and very happy for you."

"Yes, he is. Is Rita going to be your maid of honor?"

"Oh yes I told her on the phone. Oh no, phone! I left my phone in the car, she couldʼve called!" Oliver unlocked the car and Shane got her phone out of her purse. Oliver looked on in anticipation."No recent calls. Weʼre safe." All of a sudden it started to rain. Instead of immediately taking cover under Shaneʼs porch though, Shane put her phone in Oliverʼs suit jacket and closed the car door. She pulled Oliver in by the collar of his coat and she stood there on the sidewalk kissing him. They were completely soaked even after a minute when they made it back to the porch swing, but neither one seemed to mind. Oliver took Shaneʼs hand and she rested her head on his shoulder once again. They both looked like a mess, but neither one thought so. Shane glanced up at Oliver and said "You know, another thing on my bucket list?"

"What could that be Miss McInerney?"

"Kiss someone in the rain.

* * *

 **Keep reading below for the original full ending that I chose to put only as an alternate ending because I really liked the cutoff of just the simple sentence "Kiss someone in the rain." But the original ending is below.**

Iʼm glad it was you Oliver."

"Miss McInerney why would you want to kiss me in the rain? Weʼre soaked."

"Because Mr. OʼToole, its romantic."

"Well did you like your kiss in the rain then Shane?"

"It was perfect Oliver." The night ended with Shane and Oliver swinging on the porch swing hand in hand with Shane taking refuge on Oliverʼs shoulder. The rain still continued to pour, but they were settled in each otherʼs company too much to mind the chilly wind and the racket. Shane soon fell asleep and so Oliver stayed there until morning with his lady - his love.


End file.
